


If We Can Land a Man on the Moon, Surely I Can Win Your Heart

by timaeusTestifying



Series: The Best Of Times [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timaeusTestifying/pseuds/timaeusTestifying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gold has a lot of feelings for a rude, impulsive, aggressive ginger.<br/>Silver has a lot of feelings for a loud, obnoxious, cocky jackass.<br/>They might or might not be a match made in heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Side A: List 1

"You told me to wear black."

"And you remembered."

"Then why are you in white?"

"Hey, it's not a themed event!"

He scowls at you as you grin at him. Silver was a stern and cold man and you expected him to be even more so in a suit. What you didn't expect was for him to actually look good in one.

He looks so good in one.

It makes you think about the life he might have had with his father. You always saw Giovanni in a suit in old magazines and newspapers. He seems like to type of person to put his son in a suit frequently for outings or even for practice. You decide that was most definitely the case, although you'd never ask the redhead yourself. He's still not aware that you know about Giovanni being his father. You want to tell him, you do, but you're much to afraid. Afraid of what? A variety of things. The biggest fear you have is Silver pushing you away again. You had worked so hard for him to open up to you, even if by a small bit. You weren't going to flush all of that down the toilet, especially not now. You don't think you could handle him shutting himself down again. Besides, you of all people are aware of how squirmish he gets when Team Rocket gets brought into the conversation. You actually had your own fun watching him twitch during a news report when they spoke of them. He had immediately changed the channel, claiming that the news was too boring. Funny, how he was the only one you knew who actually watched it so frequently.

All things aside, he _really_ looks good in a suit. You were surprised when he first agreed to be your "date" to such a fancy event. As the pokemon champion of Kanto-Johto, of course you were invited to the regions' biggest event of the year. Silver wasn't. To the region, he was nothing but another trainer who failed to reach his goal in becoming the champion. Perhaps it was that, or that most of Johto still thought he was a criminal. You're sure, however, that even if he was invited he wouldn't have gone anyways. It took you a massive amount of unrelenting pleads and promises to get him to come with you. Eventually, he gave in. Now he stood in front of you in a rented suit. He wasn't as stiff an awkward like you thought he would be (partly because he always seemed stiff and awkward). Instead he moves as if he was born in that suit.

While appearance isn't a problem, his atmosphere was. Even though Silver had matured and steamed down significantly since he was a teenager, he's still hard to be around. His attitude was tolerable at best and rotten at worse. You regret bringing him to a social event as large as this one, because even though he looks striking as he swims around the ocean of human interaction, he's still like an anxious magikarp. The problem with that was, when given the chance he could turn into a gyarados. His temper is shorter than the battles you two shared. He shows his closed behavior at the event house. As much as you'd like to have your arm hooked around his, it's at your side and occasionally on his shoulder to lead him to the right direction.

You greet gym leaders and elitists from regions around the world, and Silver only follows you with his gaze downward. When close enough, he retreats to the table of refreshments and eateries. You fondly look after him, but your attention is pulled away when reporters come to ask questions. They ask what you have been doing lately, recent battles, and your take on the event. You respond as enthusiastically as you can muster. Really, you just wanted to follow Silver around. You're not sure if he could handle the limelight, though. You allow him to stand on the sidelines and only spare him a few stray glances here and there.

He covers himself with a layer of indifference on top of his obvious show of insecurity. When you two are in the train for home, you ask how it was. He only shrugs. It's one of the things that irritate you. He acts like he doesn't care about the things that make him uncomfortable, or the things he doesn't want you to know he likes. You know it's only fair that he doesn't share those with you, because it's his business, but you can't help it. You're convinced you're the closest person he has to a close friend and the least he could do is open up to you instead of bottling everything up inside.It tears you apart how he'll freeze up in the times where he seems most comfortable just because of the things he does or says while letting loose. If you were your younger self, you'd give up on him. Now it just makes you want to work harder for him to open up. It's silly, really, how you hopelessly follow him around in hopes that he'll reward you with an expression other then apathy or anger.

You have an apartment in Goldenrod and it's not to far away from the train station. Silver resides with Lance in Blackthorn, which is hours away. You offer him a night at your apartment. He hesitates before agreeing.

At the door of your apartment, you turn to him and smile. He in turn narrows his eyes at you. At least, it looked like he did. His eyes were always pretty narrow, and sometimes you'd think if he narrowed them any more then he wouldn't be able to see. You brush the thought away immediately. You tend to zone out a lot. When you did, you stared at whatever was in front of you. But now, Silver was in front of you and he looked suspicious. Fuck.

"I like ridin' the train. You can just ride and relax and look out the windows and shit. It's so fast t-"

"I guess so. Just open the fucking door. It's cold out and I'd rather not freeze my ass out here."

You give him a thin smile as you unlock the door and let him in. He pushes past you and heads for the couch. You close the door behind you and wait a moment before turning around to face him. "Uh... You know, you don't have to sleep on the couch. You can sleep in my room with me."

He pauses and raises an eyebrow. He looks like he's scowling, but then again he always looks like that. It's just his face. "You only have one bed in your room." He gets up when you don't respond. He isn't looking at you, either. You think he might be getting ready to leave. You hurry and walk over to him. He does everything he can to avoid looking into your eyes.

You place your hands on his shoulders, lightly, so he doesn't explode. He was a mine field waiting to blow up. You've mapped his terrain about a hundred times but you still find a way to rile him up. Silver finally looks up at you and shoots a glare into your eyes. If you weren't use to it, you'd crumple down and retreat. Instead, you're entranced by his eyes and lean closer. Your fingers brush some of his hair away from his cheek. It's so long and he always gets flustered and angry when someone makes a smartass comment about it, but he never cuts it off. It's getting really long, and it's always tangled since he never bothers to brush it regularly. You comb your fingers through it. Silver flinches but stays silent.

"You're beautiful." You can see him swallow after you tell him this. By then, his eyes are elsewhere. Anywhere but on you. You place a small, chaste kiss on his forehead. When you let go of him, you wait for him to say something. He never does say anything, though. He only walks out the door and flies back Blackthorn.

 


	2. Side A: List 2

You never exactly told Silver you were in love with him.

Of course, you don't think it's necessary. Anyone could tell it was obvious. You use to follow him around like a puppy. He's known it for longer than he lets on, you suspect. You can tell. He makes a certain expression whenever you gaze into his eyes for too long. He also makes it when your fingers linger on his after handing him something, or when you obsessively care for his hair, or when you're too close for comfort. You hate that look. It's a combination of pity and slight disgust. You wonder if he knows it breaks your heart every time you look at it.

You think of this while you sit on Green's worn out couch. After today's battle with him, you asked if he wanted to hang out. He said no, claiming he had a hot date. You went over to his house to tell his sister to leave him a message for you. Green ended up answering the door. Now you both were watching some kind of shitty action movie. At least he was, anyways.

To be honest, you don't really like Green that much. The reason why you asked him to hang out was... a Silver related reason. For a short period of time, Green was Silver's mentor. You want to ask him Silver related questions, but you were regretting it every second. It's ironic, really, how Green was Silver's mentor and Red was yours. Both Silver and Red are pretty quiet unless provoked and overall, hard to deal with. You and Green, however, are loud and charismatic. It seems like opposites really do attract. But really, you had no idea how Silver could deal with Green. He was the very definition of a narcissist. He was one of those people who would tick off other people, just for the fun of it. You know from experience that Silver could be ticked off very easily. Silver pretty much fired Green from helping him train, but he does still hang out with him. The thought is beyond you and you just can't wrap your head around it.

After sitting uncomfortably on his floor, back against his couch in the dimly lit room, you turned to face Green. "So. What's up?"

He raises an eyebrow and looks at you with mouth full of fruit. "You tell me. You're the one who came here."

You sigh. You better just cut to the chase. "I wanted to ask you about Silver."

He grins slightly and nods, as if he knew it all along. It was pretty obvious, maybe, but he didn't have to act so... ugh. "Silv, huh? Huh huh huh. Alright, kid. Lemme ask ya something. What do you see in the brat anyways? I mean, he's cool and all but he's kind of an asshole. I mean, he's my friend and shit, but I know when my friends can be... you know..."

You scrunched up your face. You didn't really know. Not really. You never really considered your friends anything bad. There were bad qualities in them, sure, but none of your friends were assholes. Green was an asshole, but then again he wasn't really your friend. Other than Silver, you'd say Crystal was your friend. You didn't really know what Red was to you. He barely ever spoke, and when he did it was something childish or a really bad monotone rap.

But what Green said got you thinking. What did you like about Silver? Now that you thought about it, you weren't really sure. Everything? You had been around him so long that the things you use to despise in a person became your favourite traits in him. He pouts after he loses a battle to you. He'll play it off like it wasn't a big deal, but he would never take it well. There are those rare moments when he laughs at a joke or smiles at something and if you were the cause of it, you'd float ten feet off the ground. It makes you want to earn these special moments.

You soon snap out of your daze when Green shouts your name loud. It seems you have missed a lot of his ramblings. Thank Ho-oh. Despite your relief, Green is less than happy. "What did you want to ask about, anyways?"

"I dunno. I just... Has he said anything about me? Like, when you guys are hanging out?"

Green gives out a long sigh as he runs his hand through his spiky hair. You sometimes wish you could touch his hair. It's too perfect, even though it's attached to a dickwad. "Actually, yeah. I hear about you. He says you're annoying and stupid. But he gets all pissy if I call you names." You swear your heard skipped a beat. "He once talked about... I dunno, a few weeks ago he went crazy about the first time he saw you wearing jeans." You remember that. You usually wear shorts or cargo pants. Never jeans. But it was winter and your mom had gotten you a few pairs of jeans. Silver wouldn't stop staring at them the whole time you two hung out that Christmas. "I mean, he didn't go crazy, but he couldn't stop talking about it. He said it was so weird how you were wearing jeans. Honestly, I never thought he was the kind of guy who'd worry about fashion."

"He's not."

"Whatever. But that's all I remember. Oh, and that stupid PokeBall. He said he was there. That you took him. I was there, and I didn't fucking see him." He looked grumpy that his best friend (probably his only friend, if you don't count Red) didn't bother to say hi at a party. Well, Silver could probably take _only so much_ Green.

Oh, wait. "He told you about that?! Like, what did he say about it? Anything else about that night?"

Green looks at you suspiciously and speaks with a tone that matches his expression. "Yeah, I was talking about it and he said it was pretty lame. Too many people and shit. You know him, how he his. He said he liked the food." He pauses for a moment. "Anything else...? Why, did you guys pork it or something?"

You wish. You frown and shake your head.

"Yeah. Well, he said you took him and all, and I went all joking about you taking him to your crib and continuing the date there. He got all yelly and defensive about it, I think. What happened?"

You didn't want to talk about it. Especially not to Green. You stand up and head out. You had pretty much gotten all you could from Green. He didn't even protest when you left.

\--

"I want to take Silver on a date. Have you ever been on a date? I need help."

"I went on a date with you once."

"That was a battle, not a date!" You were talking to Red on your pokegear as you made your way over to Newbark. Sometimes Red had a bunch of words of wisdom that would inspire you or give you a burst of new thought. Other times he was just a waste of time. He can be so difficult and he knows it. Oooh, how he knows it.

"Bring him flowers and chocolates. Stand outside his house at night and serenade him."

"That's cheesy and cliche."

"Write a rap for h-"

"No."

"I'll help you with the lyr-"

"No."

"I can come with you and beatbox."

"No!"

"Silver, you look so fine. Your smile always seems to shine."

"Oh my Mew."

"Baby baby, please be kind. Shake it baby, I'm loosin' my mind."

"I'm hanging up."

"How did I ever find-" You hang up. Knowing Red, he's probably still rapping up on his mountain. You think he really is losing his mind up there.

\--

You finally arrive at Newbark. Two knocks on a window in the back of the house before you open it and climb in. Crystal has a certain way of opening this window. Only you and her know about it. She's looks back to you, wearing Lacey lingerie in front of the webcam of her computer. You see someone else on the screen and frown. She cancels the video chat and sends a message to this mysterious stranger before turning to you with her arms crossed under her less than average sized breasts. You sigh and sit yourself down on her bed. When she taps your foot, you collapse on your back. "S.O.S."

She sighs and grabs a fluffy bath robe and sits next to you. "What's up Goldy Locks?"

"Tragic news, ChrissyBitch. I'm feeling like... A Kitty Pryde- maNga hybrid song." You scoot until your head is on her lap.

"Be more specific."

"Uh..." You think hard for a moment. "Accordian and We Could be the Same."

You can see her nose scrunch up. "Eeeew! Silver related problems. Count me out, he's a jerk."

You sit up quickly. "No! No, I need help. Everyone around me is being crazy. I think I want to take Silver on a legit date."

Her eyes roll and she sighs, kicking he legs out as she leans back and keeps herself up with her hands. From the angle you're in, Crystal is beautiful. You would have dated her, but she was way too good for you. Now she's reached a new low. You'd pull her out of it if she'd let you. "Oh, why do you even bother with someone who treats you like shit?"

"I could ask you the same question." You wish you didn't say things like this to her. She doesn't show it, but you know it stings her. And it stings you to sting her. "He doesn't treat me like shit all the time. I think he likes it when I wear jeans...?"

"Uuugh! He shouldn't like you for your jeans! He should like you because you're always a sweetheart to him even when he's a... sour-intestines. Sour-intestines! Opposite from a sweetheart. I just made that up." You laugh and shake your head before she continues. "...I can call up my mom and she can set up a date thing at her restaurant. She's not paying for anything I or my friends do anymore though. So this is coming out of your pocket."

"I have enough." You've been loaded since your championship victory.

Crystal smiles and picks up her Pokegear. She nabbed Silver's pokegear number from you awhile ago, and he hates when she calls about things he couldn't care less about it. Her lips turn upward into a mischievous grin. "Hello? Silver? Heeey! What? No. Hey, are you free this weekend...? Me? Oh, no! I'm calling on behalf of Gold. Wanna go on a date with him?"


	3. Side B: List 1

You do not want to go on a date with Gold.

You want to say that. You thought you said it, but Crystal continues to ramble on about the details of the date. You then realized you were so shocked at the question that you were speechless. You remain speechless the whole call. You can hear Gold with her, on your pokegear, and he's complaining about something you can't quite make out. After she's done giving you the details, she asks if you're there. You stutter an unfinished response, which is enough for her, and she hangs up. Oh hell no. You're tempted to call back and yell at the two of them. Your thumb hovers over the call button and never presses down. You get up to eat a ramen noodle dinner, because your ramen noodle lunch wasn't filling enough.

You don't want to call back. It's cowardly and you hate cowards but you hate yourself, so that must mean you are one. You stare at your half finished plastic bowl and go over your options. If you don't call back, what else can you do? Either go or not go. Gold would understand if you didn't go. You blew him off and bailed on him plenty of occasions. What's another? He won't mind. He never minds. In fact, he minds so little you kind of want to punch him in the face. You'll see if he minds _that._

You don't finish the soup. Instead you sit at the table quietly and stir the noodles and vegetables with chopsticks- the pair of Chikorita chopsticks Gold had bought you while out in the Goldenrod department store. You play with the small scruff of hair on your chin as you pretend to think. It looks like you're thinking, but your mind is blank. You jump and almost fall out of your chair when your pokegear rings. You look at the caller I.D. and frown. You weren't in the mood for Green's antics.

"Yo! Silv! Shit, So Gold came over today and he was asking about you. Did you guys have sex? He was acting suspicious as hell. All meowth like."

"...No. We didn't. Why? Did he tell you we did?"

"He didn't tell me anything homie. He just asked questions about you. I did the telling."

"What did you tell him?"

"For Pete's sake! Everyone asks me questions. Nobody even fucking-"

"Crystal says I have to go on a date with Gold. I'm not going to go, I think."

"You think? Dude... He's probably gonna cry like a pussy ass bitch."

He probably is going to cry. You frown and sigh. You know he doesn't mean it, but Green has a way with bumming you out. You hang up, a bad habit of yours you do when you don't want to talk on the pokegear anymore. You know you should start saying 'goodbye' or 'talk to you later' or something, but when you've had it, you've had it. Besides, everyone was use to it.

You rent out a room in Lance's house. You hate the guy, but it's better than living in the Dragon's Den. Or renting an expensive apartment in a city. Or splitting an apartment with Gold. You head to your room and collapse on the bed. It's empty, aside form clothes and personal possessions you had gotten from Christmas, your birthday, or Gold. A good majority of them were from Gold. It's like his essence forever surrounded you and wanted to make you gag and throw up your insides. Maybe you'd throw up your heart and die right on the spot. It'd be easier than dealing with people problems.

You lay on the bed and stare at the ceiling fan. It's off right now, but each fin of the fan is a different colour. It's childish but you like it anyways. You think you had one like that when you were a kid. You don't quite remember. You roll over on your side and something on your bedside table catches your eye. A few weeks before the PokeBall, Gold had given you a mix tape. You thought it was the most ridiculous and old fashioned thing. You never listened to it yet. It was wrapped around in a piece of paper which was held to the tape with a rubber band. You take it hesitantly. You remember Clair having an old CD/tape player...

\--

The songs on the mixtape were as followed:

**Our House - Phantom Planet**  
 **Heroes - David Bowie**  
 **Baby You're My Light - Richard Hawley**  
 **Never My Love - Har Mar Superstar Feat. Adam Green**  
 **Caught Up In you - .38 Special**  
 **Cannibal Queen - Miniature Tigers**  
 **In My Dreams - Walter Meego**  
 **Junk Of Heart (Happy) - The Kooks**  
 **If We Can Land A Man On The Moon, Surely I Can Win Your Heart - Beulah**

They were all love songs. Of course they were.

You were actually pretty interested in these. Or, interested in the fact that Gold was into this kind of music. You weren't really keen on the genres of music aside from classical. Your father use to force you into playing the violin and you'd listen to orchestration pieces. Besides that and songs you heard on the radio that played constantly, you knew nothing about music. You recall Crystal telling you about how she and Gold were into it, but you never expected his tastes to be... focused on you? No, that's not the phrase. But you couldn't help but think about it. He had made this tape especially for you and they all sent out a specific message. The message said... _'Dear Silver: Please punch Gold in the face'_. He even put nine songs on it when he had room for much more. (Nine is a special number for you).

You decide to go on that date. After all, how else would you punch him in the face?

\--

You wear your nicest pants and shirt. Your regular pants and a lime green button up shirt. You look moronic.

You stand at an expensive looking restaurant at Ecruteak City. You felt sick to your stomach. You normally would never be able to afford to dine at a place like this. And G- yeah, Gold probably would be able to. You sigh and rub your temples in frustration. You don't even know why you came. You were about to leave when you look up suddenly to see a familiar looking Togekiss. That was definitely Gold's. He soon landed and his hair was completely messed up, from the flight no doubt. He wore a too fancy outfit that put yours to shame. Black dress pains with a matching vest and a white dress shirt. Another thing that made him look great was that stupid smile of his. A smile worth being on magazines. "I can't even believe you're here! I never thought you'd come." He returns his pokemon to it's pokeball and runs over to you to pat your shoulder. 

"I probably can't afford eating at this place. I probably can't afford leaving the tip." You frown and shrugs his hand away.

He lets out a laugh threaded with honey and silk. "Don't worry! I'll pay for everything. Plus since I'm so close with Crys' mom, we get a discount! Hurray!" You say nothing. You hate charity. Apparently your dissatisfaction was clear on your face, because Gold frowns and tries to reassure you. "Ooooh, come on Silv. I know ya don't like gettin' shit and all that, but it's a date! A date that I asked you out on, so I'm the one who has to pay!"

"Actually, Crystal asked me out for you."

Your eyes narrow and he laughs nervously and gives a shrug before leading you inside. A waitress leads you inside to the reserved table. You sit down across from your idiotic companion. She gives you two menus you browse at and you open it up and bury your face in it. You knew if you looked over your menu, you'd see Gold staring at you with _that look._ A look like some middle schooler with a stupid crush on her jerkoff classmate. In this case, you're the jerkoff. Your eyebrows furrow and you look away and down to your menu, trying to ignore his gaze. You don't know why you feel so uncomfortable. Or... guilty.

You think he sees this and he frowns. You hate it when he does that. It annoys you when he smiles and it annoys you when he doesn't. You're at a lose-lose situation here. You sigh and put down your menu. You wait until he says something, and as expected, he does. "Why don't you like me?"

The question catches you off guard. You don't even know what he's talking about. Well, you guess you do, but how were you even suppose to word this? "Of course I like you. I'm here, aren't I? What do you want from me?"

You know exactly what he wanted. He sighs softly and lowers his head. One of his hands reaches across the table and grab yours. You flinch and try to pull it away, but he grasps it in his hand and traps it with both of his. "Listen, Silver, hear me out, will you?" The waitress comes. He shoos her away. "Can't you just try? Try to open up to me? Try to try to... uh-"

"You're not making any sense. I think I want to lea-"

"No!" You frown as he calls out and almost jumps out of his chair. "No. Listen, I just want to not have you walk out on me, for fucking once, okay?!" You stay silent. He sighs and groans, hands running through his thick messy hair. The waitress comes again and he tells her you and he need more time. He waits and looks at you for a response. You don't give him any. He rubs your hand with his thumb and you just stare. After the longest time, the waitress comes again, saying that if you don't order anything then you'll have to leave. Gold sighs and picks up his menu. 

"I want to leave." You swallow hard. You didn't want to have to deal with him. With anyone. Avoiding the problem was much easier than having it shit in your face. He tries to protest, but you repeat yourself sternly. _"I want to leave, Gold."_

He stares at you for awhile before finally complying. He sets his menu down and apologizes to the waitress. You both step out of the restaurant. He stares at you as if waiting for you to leave. You don't. Instead you close your eyes and feel the breeze against your face. You feel two warm hands on your face which turn you to face a different direction. You don't open your eyes. You feel lips meet your forehead and you shut your eyes tighter. The warmth of his hand is intoxicating and you want to lose yourself in it, but you'd never forgive yourself if you did. His lips hover against your skin and you feel he's about to say something, but he doesn't. He drops his hands and sighs, turning the other way.

You watch his back and finally speak up. "Hey." It comes out unsteady and soft, but Gold catches it anyways and turns around. You gulp and hesitate. "I. Listened to your tape. The one you gave me awhile ago. I just listened to it today." He waits for more, for a critic, for judgement. He looks anxious. "They're all love songs."

"I know." He says with a broken kind of smile. "Do you like them?"

Your lick your lips and look down, straightening out your feet. "For the most part. Better than I expected." He grins a bit more and nods. The both of you wait in silence for the other to say something more, but none of you ends up doing that. It looks like Gold's about to give up, though. He sighs once more and releases Togekiss from it's ball. He hops on it and out of a sudden, random compulsion, you stop him. "Wait." He looks at you in surprise and maybe even relief. You shrug and walk over to the two before trying to hop on behind him. "I would like to listen to more of your collection. We might as well do something, since I ruined our so called "date"."

When you wrap your arms around his chest, you can't tell whether his or your heart is the one beating like a drum.


	4. Side B: List 2

Gold's apartment always reminds you of your mom's. You think of the identical smell and you think of how homey it is. Before you started your quest, before your dad left, she moved out and showed you her apartment. She asked if you wanted to live with her instead of your father. It was before you were on bad terms with him. It was when you couldn't handle the sound pills shaking within her purse or the sight of the fake, tired smile she used just to make you happy. You would have stayed with her if you knew what was to come, but you just couldn't stand seeing her take another few dozen pills every six hours.

But yeah, that's what you think whenever you're over at Gold's. You've only ever seen his living room, the kitchen that connects to it, and the bathroom. There's a large television with various video game consoles. You don't exactly recognize any of them and you don't have time to, because Gold is pulling you toward his room. You don't know what to expect, but once you're inside you stare in awe. Posters and photographs cover almost all the space on the walls and ceilings. You assume some are from his favourite bands. You recognize some movie posters. Posters of zombies and guys walking away from explosions. An interesting poster with a girl missing a leg, replaced with some sort of huge gun. You aren't sure what do say, so you just stay silent.

Gold motioned you to sit on his bed while he looked through his massive CD and tape collection. There was a massive amount of them. You can't say that you're not impressed. He has a stereo that can play both and he picks up a tape labeled "TMG". He presses play and lays back to listen. If you could describe the song, you'd say it would be some kind of folk band. You weren't really sure. You sit in silence next to him as you both listened. You're staring at some of his posters when you feel a warm hand on yours.

"Silver?"

You pretend you don't hear him and keep looking off at his walls. There are a lot of pictures with him and his pokemon, him and Crystal, him and pokemon gym leaders, him and you.

"Don't ignore me, Silver."

There's a poster with a kid in the middle of a suburban street, wearing a shirt of a guy holding his head in his hand instead of on his neck. It says 'THE CHUMSCRUBBER. Meet Generation Rx'. You think of every carrying around purses full of pills in the movie.

"Silver, please! Look at me." He tugs at your sleeve and you finally look at him.

"I'm not going to keep doing this, Gold." You stare at him as he looks helplessly at you. You keep still as Gold sits up straight and scoots right next to you. He's close, so close. You look down at the hands that have taken yours in them. The singer from the tape says, 'somebody's gonna do something someone else will regret'. You take in the words from the nasally voice and you feel like crying. Gold does instead.

At first it's tears rolling down his eyes. He begins to apologize in a shaky voice over and over again. He tells you he loves you. He bursts into violent weeping. His arms wrap tight around your torso and he sobs into your chest. He tells you he loves you so, so much. He tells you it hurts. You don't know what to do. You hold him and keep quiet, listening to the music. You recognize one song and you think you'd cheer him up if you began to sing it. You're about to try when he pulls away and looks at you. People look stupid when they cry but Gold looks different. He doesn't look immature or obnoxious or like an asshole at all. He looks tired like your mother, but not fragile like her. He looks strong even though you know he's so weak. Your shirt is damp from his tears. You stare at the dark marks and lips smash against yours and arms tighten around you. You do nothing in response. The both of you fall back into the bed and you swore you couldn't pull away from him even if you wanted to. You kind of felt like a stuffed animal to a lost child. Gold sniffles and whimpers and closes his eyes. You watch him fall asleep.

\--

He acts like nothing happened last night. He tries to, at least. Gold really acts like he's trying to safely maneuver through a mine field. He also insists on going to a laser tag arena. You don't know what to do in a situation like this so you just agree. He calls up a few people to join and when you get there, Green, Red, Crystal, and Jasmine are there. You're surprised that Jasmine even wanted to participate in a childish activity like this. She looks pretty excited, so you don't dwell on it.

"Silv!" Green comes over to you and places a hand on your shoulder. You both look over to Gold, who's busy talking to Crystal, before Green turns to you again and speaks. "So? How was the date? It sucked, right? It sucked, didn't it?"

You frown and give him a 'friendly' punch in the arm. "Lets not talk about it." Green gets the idea and shuts up.

You never knew how to play, but it seemed simple enough. You have to put on a jacket with your team colour. On the jacket, there are sensors on the chest, back, and arms. Gold says if you get shot there with a laser gun a certain amount of times, then you have to report to your base and recharge. In the end, the winning team is the won with the most shots and the least damage. Green and Gold are on your team. For some reason, you're concerned.

As you should have been. As it turns out, Crystal and Jasmine are horrifyingly good at laser tag. You're almost always at the base. The other team is actually using strategy. This is ridiculous.

Gold takes you to a hide out behind a tube-like obstacle to wait for the other team. After ten minutes of waiting, you both decide to go out. He sneaks low to the ground and you copy his movements as the two of you make your way to enemy territory. You want to whisper to him that this isn't a good idea, but you also don't want to give your position away.

You two hide behind a spray-painted wall while he tries taking shots. You sit there, back pressed against the wall as you look down at your stats. You're pretty full on life because of your lack of action and excessive of caution. Gold, however, throws himself into battle. It's different from when he battles with Pokemon, and you think he might be doing this on purpose. Suddenly, you can hear a series of vibrations to your right. Gold collapses to the ground and his armor is blinking. Well, he ran out of life.

He's gasping and laying on his back, pretending to be wounded. Dramatic and all. "Gold, stop that. The floor is probably filthy."

"Silver! I'm dyin'! These'll be my famous last words.... Tell my mom I love her..." He begins to shake violently. Drama queen. Your eyes narrow and you crawl next to and hover over him. He peaks out an eye and grins. "I think I'm going to heaven... I'm already seein' angels."

You roll your eyes and groan. Without thinking, you decide to play a part in his little game. You run a hand through your hair and pull it back as you lean down to kiss his lips. You have your eyes closed, so you don't see the look on his face. "Kiss of life. You're alive. There. Stop being dead."

You try to play it off like it wasn't a big deal. It doesn't work. Gold pulls you down for another kiss. You don't pull away and you slap at his arm. He stops and raises an eyebrow. "You saved my life." He tries tugging you down again, and for once, you decide to comply. He did almost die, after all.

Your armor vibrates and you're dead. You decide to collapse on top of him. You have no last words, but you stick your tongue out and pretend to be dead. Gold fakes a sob and shouts NO like the Star Wars movie. He then drags you to base and you both revive. When the game is done, your team doesn't even have half the points the other does. You all go for pizza and Gold asks if you want to be boyfriends with him. When you give your answer, he screams in the middle of the store and hugs you while jumping up and down. Everyone stares and he won't stop acting like a little girl. He gives you another mix tape and this time, you listen to it right away when you get home.

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tCpIyP1gAUI


End file.
